


Wet Dreams

by vixy



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/vixy
Summary: Booker has a reoccurring dream, a fantasy really. He tells himself it's just that but he will find out that some dreams do come true.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Wet Dreams

The dream ended as abruptly as it had taken over. Booker willed himself to recall the image in his head, how real it had felt but it was no use, he was awake. He gave up -reluctantly-, and instead he tried to cling to the sensation of that state right before consciousness took over, pretending he did not know his name or anything else. He was getting good at it, he’d had years of practice after all. Decades, really. A sudden loud noise broke his concentration. Glass shattering, followed by muffled conversation and laughter. “Damn lovebirds,” Booker mumbled to himself, only mildly annoyed. He sighed and resigned himself to get out of bed. 

He headed straight for the kitchen. “Will you two ever let me sleep in?” Booker said, his voice gruff. The broken mug was still on the floor, Nicky and Joe did not seem to be in a hurry to clean up. 

Nicky laughed. “Joe is to blame. He was telling me about a dream he had and...” 

“Shh!” Joe interrupted him, turning to plant a kiss on his lips. 

Booker left the kitchen and went back to his room. It was too early for witnessing public displays of affection. He loved Joe and Nicky but sometimes, some days, seeing them together made him feel alone, the obvious adoration between the two was almost overwhelming. It reminded him that he couldn’t just go out and meet someone, have something like that. Nothing long lasting at least. Did he want something like that? He shook his head. He missed being touched that was all. He did wonder how it would be like to be touched by one like him, another immortal, but didn’t really want to think about that, it was too early. He told himself it had nothing to do with the fact that he’d been dreaming about just that not twenty minutes ago. He got dressed in a hurry and headed out. He wished Andy were there, she would tell him to stop whining and just find someone to spend the night with. 

“Are you going to be back for dinner?” Joe called from the kitchen. Booker grunted noncommittally on his way out.

Once outside, Booker realized he didn’t really have anything in mind. He didn’t feel like driving, he didn’t feel like doing something in particular so he just started walking. After a while he allowed his mind to wander back to what he’d been dreaming that morning. He’d been having similar dreams for a few weeks now, always involving  _ them _ . Joe and Nicky. Making out. He hadn’t been able to stay in the same room with both of them after that. He wasn’t jealous. It wasn’t that he wanted to be with either one of them. Now, if both of them were to ask him… He would feel bad about that but really, what was the point, it’s not like he would do anything to make it happen.

He shook his head and walked on, unable to think about anything else, daydreaming. He almost didn’t notice when it started to rain. It didn’t bother him, he didn’t feel like going home just yet. He let his imagination go where he couldn’t. Joe and Nicky kissing, with him sandwiched between them. He was sure he’d had that same dream, rain and all. His face felt hot despite being soaked from head to toe. 

Night had almost fallen when Booker finally decided to go home. He stopped for a drink, but after the third bourbon he realized he wasn’t in the mood to get wasted. 

The apartment was dark. “Nicky? Joe?” Booker called out. No answer. He racked his brain but he could not remember if they’d mentioned anything about going out. He shrugged out of his wet jacket and shirt, left them in a wet bundle near the door and headed for the bathroom.

Booker was unzipping his pants when he felt something graze his arm. Someone behind him. Years of experience in the battlefield made him react before he could fully process who was there. He grabbed the intruder’s arm and pinned him to the tiled wall. It was Nicky.

“Hi.”

“For fuck’s sake.” Booker released him and fumbled with his zipper pulling it up again. “If you need to use the bathroom please knock.”

“I will remember that.” Nicky smirked but he didn’t leave, he was still leaning against the wall, in his underwear, eyeing Booker. 

“Do you need anything?”

“No,” Nicky replied, still smiling. “But I think you do. Isn’t that right, dear?”

Booker was confused and he was starting to lose his patience. “Dear? What…?” The bathroom door creaked open and Joe let himself in.

“Yes, sweetheart. I agree.”

Booker looked from one to the other, trying to understand what was going on. 

“Oh, don’t look so surprised. You think too loud.”

“I... think?” Booker asked.

“On occasion. Apparently not so much right now.” Joe chuckled, putting an arm around Nicky’s shoulders. Nicky turned towards him and kissed him.

Booker rolled his eyes and made to leave. “I’ll take a shower later then.”

“Let’s take a shower now.” Nicky grabbed Booker’s arm softly but firmly. “Would you like that?” Booker wondered if maybe he’d had too much to drink. Maybe he passed out at the bar and this was just another dream. Nicky and Joe were looking at him expectantly. He nodded.

Joe turned on the shower and Nicky stepped right in. Joe made a show of taking off his clothes. Booker pulled down his pants and stepped out of them, his mind racing. Was this really happening? 

“Are you going to keep those on?” Joe pointed to Booker’s underwear, soaked through from the rain, sticking to his skin, poorly concealing his growing arousal. This was really happening. Booker shook his head and removed his boxers. “Come on.” Joe took Booker’s hand and helped him into the shower between him and Nicky.

The shower was big enough for the three of them but it was a tight fit, not allowing for a lot of movement. Booker closed his eyes, letting the water pour over him, wondering if he was imagining all of this, if they’d still be there when he opened his eyes. Nicky’s arms around him and Joe’s hands on his shoulders felt like he had imagined.

“May I?” Joe asked. Booker opened his eyes to see Joe pointing to a bottle on the plastic shelf inside the shower. Booker just nodded, still trying to find his voice. Joe poured shampoo on his palm and worked a lather to wash Booker’s hair. Booker closed his eyes again, letting his head fall forward and lean on Joe’s shoulder. He could feel Nicky rubbing his back with a sponge, reaching around to his abdomen. 

Nicky and Joe pressed themselves against Booker and kissed over his shoulder. Booker had the strongest feeling of déjà-vu and he recalled the thought he’d had while walking in the rain. Nicky stopped kissing Joe for a second and bit Booker’s ear playfully.

“That was a very specific fantasy, did we get it right? You, sandwiched between us, in the rain. We had to come up with an adequate substitute for the rain, though. Exhibitionism is not our thing.”

“Can you read my thoughts now?” Booker froze.

“No,” Joe said. “We can’t. But like Nicky said, you think too loud sometimes. You’ve been dreaming about us.” He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Booker’s collarbone. 

“And we’ve been dreaming about you.” Nicky nuzzled Booker’s neck and trailed his fingers lower down his hip. “Do you want this?”

“Yes,” Booker gasped.

Nicky’s fingers curled around Booker’s dick and began sliding his hand up and down, finding a very pleasurable rhythm almost immediately that made Booker grunt in protest when he stopped. Nicky snorted. “Don’t be greedy.” He grabbed Joe’s cock with the same hand and resumed the rubbing. Joe moaned and dug his fingers on Nicky’s arm while holding on to Booker’s waist for support. Nicky stepped closer to Booker and with his free hand guided his penis between Booker’s legs. 

“Can I?” Nicky asked. Booker reached behind him and pushed Nicky against him in response. 

“Close your legs some more,” Nicky instructed. 

Booker obeyed, lost in the sensation of skin on skin. Joe’s dick against his own, Nicky’s steady hand stroking them, and Nicky’s cock between his legs. He tried squeezing his legs tighter but his knees were shaking. He wouldn’t last much longer, it was too intense. Joe was shuddering and moaning, not a minute later he was coming loudly into Nicky’s hand. This pushed Booker over the edge, his mind went blank as he found his release. The sound of Nicky groaning and his breath on the back of his neck sent shivers down Booker’s spine. Nicky picked up his pace, chasing his orgasm. He made a strangled sound and Booker felt warm come sliding down his thigh. Nick and Joe held him and took turns kissing him, the three of them panting.

They finished cleaning themselves and stepped out of the shower.

“It was a good idea to do that in here first,” Joe said, toweling his hair. 

“Yeah, now we’re clean before round two,” Nicky quipped.

“First? What?” 

“Well, that was  _ your _ fantasy, dear. Come to the bedroom and we’ll show you ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, I just liked the idea of Joe and Nicky sharing Booker. Because sharing is caring.  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
